


From afar

by Graciekit99



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Korvira Week, OR IS IT, One-Sided Attraction, Opal and Kuvira make up, sad kuvira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26816071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graciekit99/pseuds/Graciekit99
Summary: Kuvira thinks back on how she rekindled her relationships with her family and how Opal found her secret longing for the woman who saved her life.Korvira Week 2020 Day 1: Longing
Kudos: 13





	From afar

**Author's Note:**

> I should have planned this more but I got sick mid week and am only starting to feel better and I totally wrote and edited this in three hours . This fic goes out to the kyalin gc I was in. I really needed y'all to make me realize I'm terrible in group environments. Enjoy.

Grey clouds against the mountains did not improve Kuvira’s mood. She sat deep in the Beifong estate, far from the whispers of the residents of Zaofu. Even after three years under house arrest any of the servants tended to ignore that Kuvira was even existed. So, she stayed in her room, isolated from her peers, the ones who rejected any apology she gave them for her wrong doings.

She was not always alone. It had taken time but she had rekindled her relationships with her adoptive family. Suyin and Bataar Sr were the first to start to treat her normal again. Su insisted of some structure for Kuvira to get her out of her room. Dance had been a disaster with the trope having trust issues with Kuvira so Su decided on weekly meetings similar to when Kuvira was Captain of the Guard. Which started as Kuvira talking about what she had done in the week and ended up an all-out gossip session filling her in on what she missed in Zaofu.

Wei and Wing were next. They for a while did not want to forgive Kuvira but out of all the people on the estate she was the best person to train with. Huan like the twins felt no reason to trust Kuvira. She gave him space not to crash his style, occasionally popping into his workshop to see if he wanted anything. They both formed mutual respect.

Bataar Jr barely talked to her in the first year. The love they once had for each other was destroyed in Republic City and could never be repaired. A few times he came to her over ideas, excitingly showing blue prints then suddenly realizing what he was doing.

“You don’t need to go. I still love listening to your ideas.”

“It’s just weird. We were so close and I loved you but I can’t do that again. I just do not feel that way for you.”

“We could try and be friends again.”

Opal was the hardest to deal with. She rarely was in Zaofu anymore and even when she was, both of them had a long history of hating each other. Opal was the one who approached Kuvira to talk to first. Kuvira could see that her leaving Zaofu and travelling the world with the air nomads had changed her deeply. But when she was in Zaofu she almost retreated back into her former shell.

“Kuvira, can we talk?” Opal sat down next to Kuvira in the garden. She had been home for Huan’s birthday.

“What is it Opal?”

“Do you feel trapped here?”

The question caught Kuvira of guard, not sure if it was a dig at her house arrest or Opal’s own feelings. “I am under house arrest Opal. I’m meant to be trapped.”

“No, I mean in general. Every time I’m in Zaofu I feel trapped. Like I cannot escape. The feeling has gotten worse since I became an airbender.”

“You long to be free, it is part of your element. Maybe that is why you always felt it. The metal and earth are always the opposite to air and since you were born into the metal clan it restricted you from being your true form, an air nomad.”

“I never looked deep into viewing the other elements after I became an airbender, I was just so focused on learning everything and Bolin of course. Thank you Kuvira. I’m sorry I was such a pain in your ass when we were younger. I seen you as a taking attention from mom that I wanted and was jealous.”

“I was jealous of how you fitted in. How you could control yourself. Mostly that you had your parents unconditional love. I always wanted to feel that.”

Opal hugged Kuvira. “They do love you too. We all do.”

“Bataar does not and he made it clear to me. But I should be thankful we moved on. Maybe he might find someone who loves him equally back.”

“You can find love too Kuvira. I am sure there is someone out there who can see past your stubbornness,” Opal laughed.

“There is one person I’ve grown to love but she’s in a relationship and I would never break them up. I doubt that she would feel the same back.”

Kuvira looked up and out into the manicured garden. Among hibiscus bushes and trees she caught Korra and Asami nestled together watching the stars. Asami’s head rested on Korra’s lap and they laughed together. Opal noticed the couple as well before she gasped.

“You like Korra. You always seem in a better mood around her. How long?”

“From the moment she saved me from my own weapon. It feels so much different than what I felt with Bataar. She genuinely cared about what I felt when I was in prison. Helped me believe in a better future when all I could see where the ghosts of my past. I feel bad at wanting to be in Asami’s place but I’ve tried and tried to get over my feelings for Korra and can’t. She is the reason I’m still alive.”

“Longing love is the worst. Maybe it might happen one day and you just need to wait. You might never expect it, I never expected to leave Zaofu and look at me now. You want to help me steal some more of Huan’s birthday cake?”

Kuvira looked back to couple then agreed to Opal. She just had to hold back and long to be the one at Korra’s side.


End file.
